The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rotary machines. More specifically, the subject matter relates to spline connections in rotary machines.
Connections between rotating components of machines or between machines is often accomplished via a spline connection. The spline connection includes male teeth on a first component which mesh with complimentary teeth on a second component. The spline connection allows rotational energy of the first component to be effectively transferred to the second component. During the life of the spline, particulate from, for example, wear of the spline teeth is generated and must be removed from the spline to ensure continued operation of the spline connection. Typically, a pressurized lubrication system is utilized which injects lubricant, for example, oil into the spline connection via an external pump to wash any accumulated particulate away. The oil is then typically disposed of external to the machine. Pressurized wash through lubrication systems of this type add significant cost and complexity to the rotary machine.